Dessine-moi
by Nathalea
Summary: Inscrit en cours de dessin, Harry doit s'initier au nu masculin. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'identité du modèle… Ou quand Harry Potter doit dessiner Drago Malefoy. (Nu.)


Bonjour à tous !

Ce petit OS n'a aucune prétention, mais je le trouve sympathique, alors j'ai eu envie de le partager avec vous =)

C'est un cadeau pour Enorae *coeur*

Je fais référence à deux oeuvres d'art au cours du texte : la statue antique de Marcellus conservée au Louvre, et le Faune Barberini. Je vous encourage sincèrement à avoir la curiosité d'aller voir à quoi ces oeuvres ressemblent, non seulement pour votre culture personnelle et parce que ce sont des chefs-d'œuvre ^^ mais surtout parce que ça vous donnera une idée beeeaaauuucoup plus précise de ce dont je parle O=)

Croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour... ;D

Enjoy !

Nat'

* * *

Assis derrière son chevalet, Harry affutait soigneusement la pointe de son fusain. Autour de lui, les élèves discutaient tranquillement, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur de dessin. Cela faisait un an qu'Harry suivait ces cours maintenant. Entre deux sessions d'entrainement au Département des Aurors, il appréciait de se retirer un peu des forces du Mal et des désagréments de la célébrité pour se consacrer à cette activité simple, apaisante, qu'était le dessin.

Harry avait choisi ce cours un peu par hasard, il devait l'admettre. A l'adolescence, rien ne le prédestinait à se découvrir une âme d'artiste. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas découverte : à force de travail et de méthode, Harry parvenait à reproduire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais la véritable essence d'un artiste, ce qui différenciait la technique du talent, lui faisait toujours défaut.

Mais peu importait, finalement : Harry n'avait pas l'ambition de devenir Picasso. La sérénité que lui apportait le dessin lui suffisait très bien : lorsqu'il dessinait, Harry ne pensait plus à rien : il suivait les lignes du modèle en face de lui, attentif à ses mains sur le papier, jusqu'au rythme de sa respiration, et son esprit semblait se vider de tous ses problèmes passés, présents et futurs.

Aujourd'hui, monsieur Merizi, leur professeur attitré, entra dans la salle avec son habituel air jovial. Harry l'aimait bien. L'homme avait un profil sympathique, avec son accent italien, ses boucles poétiques et ses joues de chérubin. Il avait dû être séduisant lorsqu'il était jeune, mais l'âge avait fait de lui un petit vieillard absolument charmant.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler le nu masculin, déclara-t-il de sa voix douce et chantante.

Harry resserra les doigts autour de son fusain, plus concentré que jamais. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire aux nus féminins quelques semaines plus tôt, et Harry était plutôt fier des silhouettes qu'il était parvenu à esquisser. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent avec un homme, donc le corps serait par définition moins… sinueux.

\- Je vous prie d'accueillir notre modèle, reprit monsieur Merizi en faisant signe à un jeune homme d'entrer. Je vous présente Drago.

Stupéfait, Harry entendit un craquement sonore. C'était son fusain, qu'il venait de casser en deux. Pourtant, aucun doute possible, il ne pouvait pas se méprendre : c'était bien Drago Malefoy qui pénétrait dans la pièce, très décontracté dans sa chemise et son jean clair. Il balaya la salle du regard, leur accorda un signe de tête et un petit sourire, mais n'aperçut pas Harry au milieu de l'amas des chevalets.

Harry, lui, le reconnut très bien.

« Impossible », lui répétait son esprit en boucle, incapable de se convaincre de ce qui allait suivre.

Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas : après de brèves présentations, Drago alla s'isoler dans la pièce d'à côté et revint, une fine serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Le reste de ses vêtements avait disparu.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry crut qu'il était en état de choc. Il resta là, sans bouger, la main en l'air tenant toujours son fusain cassé, à dévisager Drago Malefoy qui cherchait maintenant le meilleur emplacement pour retirer sa serviette.

« Je suis en train de rêver », pensa Harry. « Je suis en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je vais me réveiller, et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un rêve trèèèès étrange… ».

Mais le réveil tant attendu ne vint pas. Pire que ça même : Drago Malefoy retira sa serviette, et alors, il demeura immobile quelques instants, comme si la situation était la plus normale du monde.

Harry recula spontanément sur sa chaise :

« Reprends-toi », se sermonna-t-il. « Les modèles féminins que tu as vu la semaine dernière ont fait la même chose, et ça t'a semblé tout à fait normal… »

Oui, mais ces femmes, Harry ne les connaissait pas. La semaine dernière, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir son ancien camarade de classe et ennemi venir se dessaper juste devant lui.

Toujours ignorant de sa présence, Malefoy jeta un petit coup d'œil à Merizi, puis s'adossa nonchalamment contre le tableau noir. On aurait dit qu'il les laissait s'habituer à sa présence – ou qu'il attendait leurs compliments.

« Typiquement Malefoy », songea Harry en dévisageant l'indifférence hautaine du Serpentard.

Malefoy ne les regardait plus. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il contemplait le Soleil éclatant par la fenêtre ouverte, et en dehors de cela, il semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

\- Vous pouvez commencer, sourit Merizi, qui s'assit derrière son propre pupitre.

Harry inspira profondément.

« Allez, calme-toi », s'enjoignit-il en ramassant sa pointe de fusain. « Ce n'est qu'un modèle comme les autres, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une personne, c'est… Une statue, tiens. Considère-le comme une statue. »

Et en effet, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Malefoy ressemblait bien à une statue qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion d'admirer pas plus tard que le mois dernier dans les couloirs du musée du Louvre. La statue d'un bel éphèbe romain, prénommé Marcellus.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se rappelait très bien des remarques qu'il s'était fait alors qu'il était face à la statue : « Un corps magnifique »… « Superbes dorsaux »… « Et ce fessier »…

Harry lutta très fort pour ne pas anéantir une nouvelle fois son fusain. Visiblement, la comparaison avec un chef d'œuvre de l'art antique n'était pas la plus appropriée. Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, il commença tout simplement par esquisser la posture de Malefoy, accoudé l'air de rien au tableau noir.

\- Regardez-moi ça, marmonnait-il entre ses dents. Tu ne pourrais pas te montrer plus hautain, par hasard ?

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Malefoy redressa la tête d'un air encore plus altier. Son visage était lisse, impénétrable : il toisait la classe comme s'ils n'existaient pas. S'il n'avait pas été nu, on aurait pu le prendre pour un roi. Cela fit sourire Harry, qui s'amusa à dessiner une couronne sur son ébauche de tête, avant de l'effacer brusquement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre !

Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et il n'avait réussi à produire qu'un gribouillis informe. Sous l'incitation de Merizi, Malefoy s'anima alors comme par magie et vint s'accouder à la fenêtre, une main soutenant son front. Il semblait étonnamment pensif ainsi, presque comme un héros romantique. Harry se retint très fort de ne pas se taper la tête contre son chevalet.

« Dessine ! » s'exclama-t-il en pensée.

Fixant Malefoy, il fit appel à toute sa concentration et esquissa alors rapidement le torse incliné du Serpentard.

Cette fois, il crut bien qu'il allait réussir. Le calme habituel se frayait enfin un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Sa main se fit plus sûre, son tracé assuré, et le frottement rassurant du fusain sur le papier le mit en confiance. Son œil glissait sur les lignes du corps de Malefoy, professionnel, analytique, étudiant l'harmonie des proportions dans cet équilibre parfait…

Parfait ? Il avait bien dit parfait ?

Harry sentit sa concentration se briser si brusquement qu'il faillit sursauter. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait : déjà, ses pensées lui échappaient. Malefoy avait vraiment un corps magnifique… Comme cette statue dans le musée d'art antique… Musclé, mais pas trop. Des membres fins, déliés, bien dessinés. Une peau pâle parsemée d'un subtil semi de grains de beauté…

Malgré lui, tandis que sa main courait d'elle-même sur le papier, Harry se surprit à apprécier la carrure puissante de ce torse plat, l'ombre discrète au creux de son ventre, la force contenu dans ses bras, l'élégance du cou et des épaules…

Il rougit à nouveau lorsqu'il dut aborder la partie inférieure de son dessin. Malefoy était mieux pourvu que Marcellus, ça, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus… Si la poitrine du Serpentard était pratiquement imberbe, son bas-ventre, en revanche, arborait un léger duvet de boucles blondes. Harry s'efforça de passer rapidement sur ces considérations esthétiques, mais c'était trop tard : plus jamais il ne pourrait effacer l'image de Drago Malefoy nu comme un ver devant lui…

S'essuyant rapidement le front, Harry s'aperçut qu'il transpirait. Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, ou était-ce juste un effet de son imagination ?

Merizi choisit cet instant pour se lever et faire un petit tour de salle :

\- Bien, très bien. Redressez-moi un peu cette ligne, miss Fawcett. Ah… Très bien, monsieur Potter ! Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que c'est votre meilleur travail à l'heure actuelle !

Harry se ratatina sur sa chaise. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il ne mourut pas sur le champ, prouvant ainsi que le mâle humain est capable de survivre quand la totalité de son sang abandonne son corps pour se concentrer dans ses joues. Malefoy redressa instantanément la tête en entendant son nom. Harry le vit balayer la pièce de ses yeux de reptile, pour enfin s'arrêter sur lui… Et là, Harry sut qu'il venait définitivement de perdre toute dignité.

Les premières secondes, Malefoy ne put dissimuler sa stupeur. Puis un horrible sourire s'étala sur son visage : le sourire narquois d'un Serpentard qui vient de prendre en faute un Gryffondor en flagrant délit de perversité…

Harry tenta bien vainement de se défendre : « Mais non, je ne faisais que dessiner, et puis je ne pouvais pas savoir que le modèle, ce serait lui », clamait son esprit, mais ses joues s'obstinaient à démontrer son embarras aux quatre coins de la classe.

Personne d'autre ne sembla remarquer qu'il rougissait, cependant. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à observer la nouvelle pose que Malefoy avait décidé d'adopter : empruntant le fauteuil de monsieur Merizi, il l'installa devant la classe et s'y affala alors de tout son long, la tête en arrière, le corps abandonné, jambes écartées, exposant son anatomie dans toute sa gloire.

Cette fois, Harry maudit son intérêt récent pour l'art. Drago lui évoquait à présent irrésistiblement le Faune Barberini : une statue d'homme à demi allongé dans la splendeur de sa nudité, lascif, éreinté, comme s'il venait de sortir d'ébats particulièrement plaisants. Et les invitait à recommencer, peut-être ?

Harry s'efforça de chasser de telles images de son esprit. Bon gré mal gré, il s'efforça de copier la pose d'après ses souvenirs de la statue, et non d'après le corps de Malefoy, mais son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir le goûter, le caresser, le toucher, encore et encore…

Harry découvrait à son œil d'artiste des sens qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. La précision du dessin exigeait de lui qu'il s'attarde sur chaque détail, chaque courbe, chaque inclination, chaque frémissement de peau… Jamais il n'avait autant eu conscience du corps d'un autre. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela, avec les modèles féminins… Là, alors que l'on aurait pu croire que la pose de Malefoy ne laissait rien à l'imagination, l'imagination de Harry travaillait à plein régime, et Harry n'osait pas réellement assumer ce qu'elle lui montrait…

Il eut la pensée troublante que cette forme si particulière d'observation – si sensible, si intense – le laissait découvrir le corps de Malefoy aussi sûrement qu'un amant…

Non mais il fallait qu'il arrête, là ! Est-ce qu'il venait sincèrement d'associer « Malefoy » et « amant » dans la même phrase ? Harry secoua la tête, cherchant désespérément un moyen de garder la tête froide, mais Malefoy choisit cet instant pour se relever. Pendant quelques secondes, il déambula dans la pièce, sous le regard suspendu des élèves, comme s'il cherchait l'inspiration…

Harry ne fut pas dupe. Lui aussi restait suspendu. Il admirait la démarche souple de Malefoy, sa foulée gracieuse, allongée, comme celle d'un grand félin, le jeu de ses muscles sous sa peau, tout en subtilité et en puissance contenue, en ombres et en reliefs… Harry aurait tout donné pour être ce rayon de lumière sur sa peau à cet instant… Et il se maudit à nouveau pour cette pensée.

Alors, Malefoy s'arrêta au coin du bureau, et se retourna. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry jura qu'il lui avait adressé un clin d'œil moqueur, avant de définitivement s'immobiliser ainsi, tel un Apollon saisit en plein chant…

Harry enragea. Il tremblait tellement qu'il fut incapable de commencer une nouvelle esquisse. Au lieu de cela, il tenta de distraire son regard en le promenant ailleurs dans la pièce – partout, sauf sur Malefoy. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur légèrement gourmande, dans les yeux des jeunes femmes… Le regard admirateur, approbateur, de celles qui aiment ce qu'elles voient…

« Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul », songea Harry, mais il n'aima pas le pincement de jalousie qui lui mordit le cœur au même instant.

« C'est ridicule », se sermonna-t-il. « Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis Poudlard, et c'est un connard fini. »

« Mais un connard délicieusement sexy… »

Harry étouffa aussitôt cette seconde voix qui venait de prendre la parole en lui. Mais le démon ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser faire :

« Regarde-moi ces fesses… Bien rebondies, non ? S'il s'est retourné, c'est bien parce qu'il veut que tu les voies… Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire à ton avis, à des fesses pareilles ? »

\- Non non non non non…

\- Monsieur Potter. Un problème ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Tout à ses tourments, il avait enfui son visage entre ses mains, et monsieur Merizi le regardait à présent sans dissimuler son inquiétude :

\- Vous êtes rouge, mon garçon ! s'exclama le vieux professeur. Avez-vous de la fièvre ?

« Une fièvre comme tu n'en as pas idée… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre :

\- Désolé professeur, je crois que je suis un peu… incommodé.

« Incommodé ? C'est le nom que tu donnes à cette bosse, dans ton pantalon ? »

Harry se figea tout à coup, et fit de son mieux pour arrêter de rougir. Sa plus grande crainte était à présent que Merizi l'invite à se lever pour sortir de la salle…

Le petit homme le considéra encore un court instant, puis fit signe à Malefoy de continuer. Ce dernier s'était retourné pendant l'échange, et, bien sûr, il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Maudit Malefoy…

Pendant les vingt minutes qui restaient, le Serpentard enchaina les poses plus suggestives les unes que les autres. Harry ignorait où Malefoy trouvait son inspiration, mais, de toute évidence, il n'en manquait pas. Et curieusement, à mesure que le temps passait, Harry parvint enfin à surmonter sa gêne, pour se sentir… fasciné.

Malefoy ne paraissait jamais vulgaire ou emprunté. Le regard fier, la posture étudiée, il ressemblait à un chat qui consentirait à dévoiler ses charmes sous leurs yeux privilégiés… Harry se surprit à prendre plaisir à ses dessins. Son fusain était devenu comme un prolongement de lui-même. Chaque ébauche était très rapide : ce n'étaient que quelques coups de crayons à chaque fois, mais… A travers chaque regard, chaque indice, chaque sensation saisie sur le vif, Harry avait l'impression de déceler un trésor. Il voyait la chair, et plus loin que la chair. Il voyait l'esquisse d'un caractère sous ses propres croquis… Il voyait Malefoy comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, Harry eut peine à croire que c'était fini. Le dernier dessin qu'il avait fait était absolu, parfait… Eclatant de finesse, d'exactitude, et en même temps, de sincérité... Merizi vint jeter un coup d'œil, approbateur. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy dénouait ses muscles, puis il passa dans la pièce d'à côté pour se rhabiller.

\- Quelques-uns d'entre vous souhaitent-ils montrer leurs œuvres à notre modèle ? demanda le vieux professeur avec un sourire.

Harry s'empressa de rassembler ses croquis en un petit tas bien net pour que personne ne puisse les voir. Mais Malefoy anticipa sa manœuvre : s'approchant rapidement, il plaqua d'autorité une main sur son pupitre :

\- Je voudrais bien voir ceux-là, sourit-il de sa voix très calme.

Harry demeura paralysé. Il était étrange de voir Malefoy avec ses vêtements, et de se trouver si proche de lui, après ce qui venait de se passer… Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester : déjà le Serpentard étalait les dessins sur la table au vu et au su de tous.

Les premiers essais n'étaient qu'un gribouillis sans nom. Harry vit Malefoy les faire défiler avec un horrible sentiment de malaise et de honte. Visiblement, Malefoy était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait produit et en semblait très satisfait…

Et puis, il arriva au dessin du Faune. Peu à peu, la main d'Harry s'affermissait. Peu à peu, la gêne disparaissait pour laisser la place à autre chose, cette fascination dont Harry s'était senti saisi, et qui l'avait guidé…

Malefoy s'arrêta sur le tout dernier dessin, sans rien dire. Harry l'avait représenté nu et sensuel, c'est vrai, tel que Malefoy lui était apparu. Mais il y avait autre chose, derrière cette beauté étudiée. Quelque chose de plus profond. Une âme.

Malefoy rendit le dessin à Harry. Poliment, il fit le tour des autres élèves, et les remercia pour leur professionnalisme. Puis il s'en alla, comme il était apparu.

Harry entendait comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il se sentait sonné. Incapable de croire à l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Alors, la petite voix dans sa tête choisit d'intervenir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » dit-elle.

Harry fonça. Dévalant les escaliers du campus quatre à quatre, il rattrapa Malefoy dehors, en plein parc, sous un Soleil éclatant.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria-t-il. Malefoy !

Malefoy s'arrêta, surpris. En le reconnaissant, il eut un petit sourire, mais il n'y avait plus de moquerie dans ses yeux… Une étincelle de chaleur, peut-être… ?

\- Potter, sourit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, attendant la suite, guère décidé à lui faciliter les choses.

\- Je ne savais pas… que tu faisais le modèle, déclara Harry en se sentant plus ridicule que jamais.

Il avait couru comme un fou après Malefoy et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il lui avait couru après, et à présent, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire…

Malefoy sourit à nouveau :

\- J'ai bien aimé tes dessins, dit-il posément.

Puis, faisant un pas vers lui :

\- J'aimerais peut-être que tu en fasses d'autres…

Il tendit alors la main vers Harry, qui recula instinctivement. Malefoy ne se laissa pas démonter : il saisit quelque chose qui reposait derrière son oreille… Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du morceau de fusain, qu'il avait oublié dans sa précipitation. Malefoy lui prit alors le poignet pour inscrire quelque chose du bout de la pointe.

\- A plus, Potter, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Et il s'en alla.

Stupéfait, à nouveau rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry contempla son poignet. Malefoy y avait écrit quelque chose en lettres très fines.

Une adresse.

* * *

Et voilà, ce petit OS est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

 **Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, sachez que mon premier roman, Ezéchiel, paraitra bientôt dans une nouvelle édition bien plus abordable sur Amazon. Vous pouvez déjà retrouver le premier chapitre en avant-première sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea), Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) et FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea). N'hésitez pas également à vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur la publication. Enfin si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)**

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,

Nathalea.


End file.
